


Abandon All Hope, Embrace All Chaos

by Zeroth17



Category: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Webcomic), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroth17/pseuds/Zeroth17





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone!

As I try to finish other fics, I'm also starting this one.

Basically it's about various cartoon villains succumbing to Chaos. Also, this fic is a crossover with Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi so expect some characters from there to appear.

So, here's the line up so far: 

Azula-Slaanesh.

Zim-Tzeentch.

Poison Ivy-Nurgle.

Blackfire-Khorne.

Four of the delightful children from KND.  
  
Zaheer-Tzeentch.  
  
Madam Rogue-Slaanesh.  
  
Ty Lee-Nurgle.  
  
Hama-Khorne.

If you have any ideas for this, PM me or add them in the reviews. And only CARTOON villains not anime villains, cause that's coming in a later date.

Till then!


	2. Tormented becomes Tormentor

**Here's chapter 1! Now, before you read I just want to say that this chapter is not for the faint of heart. If you are easily offended by sexual or fetishist material, please wait for the next chapter.**

**Also, each character has a chapter title coresponding to their personalities and gods.**

**Azula: Tormented become Tormentor.**

**Zim: Pawn Turned King.**

**Ty-Lee: Deliverance of Contagion.**

**Blackfire: Rage of Blackened Flame.**

**Lastly, Guest, I'll definitely use most of your ideas, though the Ed, Edd, n Eddy one may be toned down.**

* * *

Azula continued to stare blankly as she did in most of her time in the asylum.

After everything, after every sacrifice, after every hardship and battle, her father cast her away as if she was an old broken sword.

Now the once proud princess of the Fire Nation reduced to a bound introvert, filled with nothing but shame.

That's all she felt for 4 years, her age now of 19.

Than...

**_"Azula..."_** The girl blinked at the voice, it was male but sounded so soft and inviting like a lover. She turned to the corner where she heard the voice, at the sight she found, a gasp escaped her throat.

Standing there was the most beautiful human she'd ever seen, though she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, so she decided on the latter. He was albino but his face was flawless captivating, a lithe frame and hair that was combed and cleaned, pink streaks tattooed on his torso. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt with the bottom of a black robe.

**_"You look uncomfortable." _**He chuckled as she glared.

He spoke whispers of a place where all her pain and suffering will cease to exist, where the god, Slaanesh will give her relief from which she cannot comprehend.

He gave her an ultimatum: He would help her escape and in turn she would become part of Slaanesh's court in which her pain would be gone.

He undoes her bindings, looking downwards, **_"Do you want the pain to go away or stay here and let it rule you?"_**

She looked hopeful, something she had not been since her childhood. To have her torment simply go away?

While she hated the thought of being nothing more than a zealot, what left does she have to lose?

"I accept."

* * *

After breaking out of the asylum and burning it down to cover her tracks, Azula stole a merchant's boat to find the charted lands The Avatar of Slaanesh gave her.

The boat arrived at a scarred land, the ruins of an ancient civilization long dead barely visible, in the burnout cliffsides the gate of Slaanesh a petrifying slight.

Not petrifying as in fear, but petrifying in the sheer beauty of sight. The gate shimmered as if sparkling in the sun's rays, the structure made from diamond, peril, ruby, sapphire, and emerald.

Azula stares at the gate awestruck by its beauty, mindlessly walking towards it with her subconscious moving instead of her will. This mindless walk continued until the gates opened, a violet landscape shown with many trees and pleasant smells, in the far spanning distance was a circular structure, six sectioned off areas resembling rings of various sizes, in the center was the most awe inducing palace Azula had ever seen.

One cannot describe the palace as not even the strongest of wills can recall it and resist the temptation of want it irradiates.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?" Slaanesh's Avatar says, snapping her out of her stupor, "If you do, you will never see your friends again. You can never come home again."

Azula looked down contemplative. Could she rebuild even after everything? Could she just go back and try to find something better? No, she has no home, no friends, nothing.

"There is nothing for me here." Azula confirmed, "I lost everything, all that I deserved, all that I've earned. Now, I have a chance to get it all back. This world can burn and I would not care."

The Avatar of Slaanesh smiled, "Then be aware, many a trial awaits you, Azula."

She nods before entering the gate, which then closes and crumbles to dust, never to return.

* * *

The forests were of exotic beauty, dark and light colors combining in ways never thought possible, an anesthetic inducing smells and lavishing sights Azula could only picture in a dream. She approached a gate of vines that opened to the rings.

The first ring was The Excess of Riches.

Trees, grass, and other plants of pure gold littered ground under the night sky with stars that appeared as if they were diamonds able to be plucked from a tree.

Gentle breezes cause the grass to shimmer like the waters of an ocean under a noon sun. As the wind passes over the blades of grass and through the branches and leaves of the trees, it takes on a voice that beckons all to take as much as they want and more. The mountains that rise up on the horizon reflect a glorious warm light, letting all who see them know that they too are formed from gold.

Pathways through the fields are paved with cobblestones not of granite or shale, but of ruby and emerald. At the edges of the paths, loose gemstones and gold nuggets sit, waiting for anyone to pick them up and slip them in a pouch.

Azula could barely avert her eyes on the gleaming forest, thankful of her somewhat disinterest in wealth. She kept hitting herself on her stomach and face do distract her from the gold and jewels surrounding her.

The second ring was The Excess of Sustenance.

The only other land to be seen is a smattering of pale islands, connected to each other by a network of bridges. The finest wine serves as water in this lake but no cups wait to be filled. The bouquet of the wine is strong, pleasant, and enticing. Words from fiery sermons begin to fade in the face of such serenity. Most visitors take very little time before they give up on the idea of cups and fall to their knees to drink directly from the lake. Heads swimming with delightful intoxication, many continue to drink until they slip into the waters and sink below the surface, never to be seen again.

Those who are able to lift their heads from the wine cast their gaze more closely on the islands and see them for what they are - hunched giants holding aloft great tables heaped with extravagant feasts. Exotic fruits, rich breads, and meats of every kind present and an addicting aura irradiating with irresistible hungry implanting to those who visit.

Like the first ring, she could barely resist the temptation the food and drinks gave, the only thing not letting her give in was that is knowing if she does, she'll end up fatter than any human being ever to exist.

The third ring is The Excess of Bodily Delights.

Rich fields of pleasingly textured grasses fill this ring, lit with teasing, golden hues. Soft tents made of spun dream-threads reflect visions gleaned from the deep subconscious of those who gaze upon them, forming sinuous corridors so narrow that a traveller cannot help but brush up against them and feel their cloying embrace. From one vista to the next, the visitor travels through a series of decadent tableaus, each more twisted and inviting than the one before it.

The crude flesh dens of the hives or the elegant shadowed parlours of the spires cannot present anything close to what the Lord of Endless Delights offers. Daemon and mortal bodies entwine until they become one. Forms so beautiful they are difficult to look at lie couchant, beckoning.

Then it hit her, the feeling of willcrushing rapture, an all encompassing softness, an intoxication unlike any she ever experienced. The sights and sounds of the offered pleasures are sufficient to enthrall her sight and hearing. The assault on the senses does not end with these things, though. The air hung heavy with an intoxicating musk so rich and pervasive that it penetrates the flesh of all who pass through its nonexistent fangs, quickening the heart and opening the senses further than thought possible.

Azula screamed in pleasure, her body's stimulation boiling over to the point where she ripped her ragged garments off to sedate it, letting the pleasant air stroke her now clotheless body. She grits her teeth at the overwhelming euphoria at even the most gentle breath of air or tender caress.

Though she nearly collapsed from the feelings, she knew she had to continue onwards if she wish to gain that which she was promised.

_"Though... I could wait a few hours... or days... right?" _Azula thought as the feelings overwhelmed her completely, her body falling into the gardens.

The glass tickling her naked body, the warm breeze flowing on her skin and hair like a lover's hands, the sights of the gardens making her feel like she could stay here for a million years and she wouldn't care.

She then saw a Daemonette enclose towards her, itself clothed by spike ridden leather, gently caressing her cheeks.

_"So, you are the one the prince spoke of?"_ The Daemonette spoke in a whispering voice, smirking as it get an affirmative nod from the girl,_ "Then I will guide you to the palace."_

It pulled Azula up and walked her to the next test while her discarded garments were snatched by one of the tents of flesh and the Daemonette gave her a dark pink and black robe.

They entered the fourth ring The Excess of Adoration.

It was a vast plain of black soot. Upon it heaps of bones are buried beneath the bodies of millions of others, standing and lying in the burned ashes, still trapped in their individual delusions.

It whispered to her, _"Do not give in to whatever you see. For it is merely a vision."_

She nodded before entering, the scenery changing, the vast black soot filled plain now resembling her old kingdom, herself clothed in royal attire of The Fire Lord.

What happens next, only one can wonder. The Daemonette watched as the girl only said, "You're not real."

The illusion breaks as Azula lets out a few silent tears.

She turns to The Daemonette, "I can make it to the palace from here, if I arrive with assistance he'll think I'm unworthy."

The Daemonette nods, _"If you believe so, then beware, the next rings will test you further than you will ever imagine."_

The fifth ring is The Excess of Achievement.

What appears to be a grand forest, with dense clusters of majestic trees that house secluded glades is, of course, a trap. The sound baffling effect of the trees puts the mind in an introspective position. The long walk gives it time to wander. The glades are inviting and serene. In the centre of each glade is a perfectly still pool that invites the traveller to sit and reflect upon her thoughts. As she stares into the pool, she recalls her accomplishments and dwells on what more she could achieve. Sitting there lost in thought, the undergrowth of the glade begins to creep in on him. Thorny branches reach toward her. Strangling vines descend from the trees and gently coil around her neck.

As she closes her eyes and imagines herself striking down legendary foes, conquering the other nations, or negotiating heavily favorable traders, the waters of the pool rise up and take the shape of whatever represents defeat for the dreamer, her brother Zuko. Sensing something is amiss, the ensnared visitor opens her eyes and is confronted by a vision of shame and defeat just before the branches and vines try to rip at her flesh and choke the air from her lungs.

She yanks herself out of the branches with many cuts along her body, she pulls the vines off her with every ounce of her strength, as the liquid apparition of her brother unforms into the pool.

As the branches and vines recede into the trees, Azula sees a pink mist streaming from her wounds as they unnaturally close up in seconds, a clear sign of favor from Slaanesh. She gets up from the ground and walk to the final ring.

The Final ring is The Excess of Repose.

Though Azula may be strong, she is still mortal. And mortal bodies need rest. Surely any wanderer who has made it to the last of Slaanesh's defensive rings must be weary, and especially deserving of repose, even if only for a moment.

Upon emerging from the delightful torments of the previous five domains, anyone who could resist the seduction placed before them at this point would surely become legend. Awaiting the beleaguered traveller, say the whispers of those depraved wretches languishing in perfumed palaces and pleasure dens, is a vision of sublime peace. All struggle is surely a thing of the past. All torment a distant memory. Here is a beach of softest sand, warmed by the rays of a golden sun. Gentle breezes push scattered clouds through a perfect azure sky.

Music is carried on those same breezes, soothing the spirit. The ground itself rises up and caresses the body of the weary wanderer.

Despite everything feeling so perfect, Azula knew from experience that what she saw was a temptation, a test.

She knew of it's true nature from the hours or days she spent here. It receded as she exited the final circle and to the palace she went.

As she entered the palace, the scent of many pleasant smells woven together to make a perfect scent invaded her nostrils, her eyes befell many gorgeous sights, the Keeper of Secrets held on to stone walls glaring down at her.

**"ARE YOU AZULA?"** The Keeper of Secrets asked in a deep yet whispering voice.

Azula confirmed it as the Keeper showed her to the section that Slaanesh chose for her.

Walking through the violet pearl walls as she reached the room given to her, she could not hold back the gasp.

It was akin to a bathhouse with many silk beds and pools of steaming pink water with harem girls with rather sizeable figures in minimal clothing awaiting. Finely cleaned marble made up every floor, ceiling, and pillar, a carved statue across from the largest was of her sitting on a pile of naked men and women.

The girls motion for Azula, seductively. Azula was slightly embarrassed, as while she was attracted to both genders, she much preferred women over men. Though she supposed after the long journey to here, she needed a bit of relief.

She walks toward them, shedding the dark pink and black robe the Daemonette gave her. As she laid down with them, the girls showered her in messages and rubs that felt as if all the stress in her life just faded away. They removed their garments as well, some consummating with the other girls, the rest using their bodies as cushions for Azula, with their breasts as pillows for her.

She then felt something prodding her crotch. Looking down, she saw that many of the girls had male genitalia and lust filled faces.

_'Oh,_ _dear.' _Azula thought, not worriedly but rather lustful as well.

The nearest girl impaled Azula with her dick, cause her to scream in pain and the kind that felt good. Each trust along with the grasping hands of the other girls makes her feel as though every concrete barrier in her mind is ground to dust.

After countless thrusts, she climaxes as the hot seed of her partner filled her body, losing her sense of reality as they were overwhelmed with pleasure.

She smirks as she slowly regains her senses, "Come on, girls. Is that all you've got?"

The girls smirk as well, taking this as a challenge.

Hours later, Azula panted in pain turned to pleasure.

Her naked body soaked in semen and bodily fluids, her flesh tender and hypersensitive, every draw of breath, touch of a loving hand stroking her, or her body on the stone cold floor of Slaanesh's palace, enough to shatter her mind and will with pleasure.

She could only lay there as her body was hammered by pleasure like a million arrow through weak flesh.

A craving pair of arms grasps her up from the floors and onto the silk beds as the women ravish her and each other alike.

Her body moved of it's own accord, her lips meet with one of the girls, another hugged her while stroking her backside, she felt the caressing hands and lips of the concubines continuously torment her with more rapturous feelings, many genitals entered her orifices with breasts stroking her, overwhelming her thoughts and feelings unable to even think coherently.

Letting out a silent scream, she climaxed for the final time with her mind shattering as she feel unconscious on clouds of euphoria.

Hours or days later, Azula awoke in the silk beds alone. She laid there still, her body sore and oversensitive. She couldn't believe how much she lost control of herself, yet at the same time, she never felt more alive than that.

_**"Well, you certainly enjoyed yourself that night."**_ Said the Avatar of Slaanesh, as he appeared before her.

Azula grunted, while pulling herself upwards from the beds, the sheets falling away from her.

"Yes, I did." She answered, "I must admit, I've never felt better in my entire life."

The Avatar of Slaanesh smiles, _**"You can have all that you wish, wealth, power, and your own kingdom. Only if you join me."**_

She blinks before staring off and wondering. Everything she ever wanted and more, while all her pain would be drowned out by the gifts of Slaanesh.

Knowing her wish, the former princess of The Fire Nation slowly set her knees to the marble floor before bowing.

"My life is yours, Lord Slaanesh." She said with the utmost conviction.

Slaanesh's avatar then kissed her on the forehead and she felt a rush of power unlike any, her being bathed in the essence her lord.

A flow of heat struck her veins, her core burning inwardly as she was blessed by Slaanesh.

She opened her eyes, her body recovering from the surge. Azula looked down and saw that her figure was more shapely, The Mark Of Slaanesh engraved on her torso spreading small tendrils of purple, pink, and violet warp energy circling around her with a black fog-like aura.

_**"You already had a strong connection to The Warp, hence your blue flames,"**_ Slaanesh's Avatar explains, _**"Now, you are heir to something your father and peers could never imagine. Go on, bend your flames."**_

With a determined expression, Azula extended her hand outwards, the aura and tendrils coalesced into a small orb before combusting into purple and violet flames. She manipulated and bended the flames in shapes and patterns like the northern lights.

_**"Welcome Azula, this place is now yours."**_ Says The Avatar of Slaanesh as he disappears.

An area of the floor shifts into a marble throne with an assortment of decorations.

Azula smirks as she lays back on her throne with a relieved expression as her servants started pampering her, _'I could definitely get used to this.'_

* * *

Though a millennia had passed outside the realm of chaos since her entrance, Azula barely noticed as she continues to ravish herself in a multitude of pleasures.

Embracing Slaanesh's desires, Azula dedicated her entire existence to him, participating in countless copulations with both genders, killings, human sacrifices, murdering her partners after intercourse (or 'murderfucking', as the other followers put it, much to her amusement.) and uses of powerful narcotics and in turn, he granted her favor. She was granted the title of High Priestess, giving her an army of Slaanshi daemons of her own liking. And through his muses, she learned Biomancy, specifically the art of Flesh Shaping. She found flesh shaping to be more satisfying than fire bending due to the former being easier than the latter.

When Slaanesh introduced the Chaos Space Marines to her, She took 23 of them under her command as she built her army for Slaanesh.

After a while, Azula, with permission from Slaanesh, created her Praetorian Guard. An all female group of followers that Azula picked and modified to her liking, their hair purple or violet along with their skin, they wore outfits of flayed skin and metal, wielding blades and barbed whips.

When not on duty, they wore nothing, indulging in the same pleasures as their mistress. Their stoic expressions dissolving into hormonally insane hedonists like Azula, only they have far more control of themselves than she does.

The Daemonettes wait beside one of the pools of steaming pink water.

The water stirred as out came Azula, her body wet and relaxed, an expression of pure bliss adorning her face as the Daemonettes bring her outfit.

Though she was by technicality a thousand years old, Azula looked like a lithe yet voluptuous woman barely in her 20's, her skin an alluring pink, her figure in the perfect shape of an hourglass, her sclerae turned black and her irises turned pink, her waist ebony hair being tied in a topknot and ponytail combination.

Her leather outfit consisted of a top that hugged her chest tightly and the bottom half of a long black leather tunic decorated with pink and purple flames along with a golden symbol of Slaanesh, with opera-length black latex gloves and leggings wrapped in studded pink and black leather straps for the sleeves, the belt on her waist decorated with sheathed blades, large and small.

She sits on her throne of stone and silk, thinking of all the times she tried to, and eventually did, please her master with her depravity be it through sadomasochism, self-modification, hyper-narcotics or murdering people in prolonged and convoluted ways.

"Gather my army." She ordered, "It is time we get our new warriors."

After emerging for one of the rifts, her army set in it ready to wage, The Daemonettes with serrated claws and needle fangs, Chaos Space Marines with their corrupted Bolters and Power swords itching for blood. Their slights on a small docile village that was barely on the map.

"Bring me their young women." Azula commanded, "I have no need for the rest."

Her army roared as they charged towards the village, the symphony of pain and death erupting into the air like music to her.

"Stop, monster!" Azula heard many soldiers approach her.

She smirked as a mist exuded from her, coalescing two Daemonette-like copies of her. They charged, slaughtering the soldiers. Some were thrown into the trees and impaled on the branches, others were torn in half by the copies claws.

She slowly entered the village, Daemonettes ripping victims' throats out and disemboweling them, Chaos Marines shooting and slashing others into stains of blood and organs, her Praetorians piercing and maiming the rest.

Azula approached the terrified young women, all of them in dirty ragged clothing, bound and gagged with chain and cloth. A few of the villagers where still breathing, which was ended by Azula's blades, ensighting more terror in the bound women.

She smirks sadistically, "Bring them to my temple. I have plans for them."

They nod before dragging the terrified girls away while some of the marines burn down what remains of the village.

After returning to her temple, the Daemonettes remove her leather outfit and clothes her in a purple bathrobe with dark fur outlines. She walked to her throne with the girls on their knees wearing white sleeved sundresses.

Azula had a ritual for her Praetorian Guards, as one of her first followers coined, she takes all the young women from village she and her army pillaged to fight to the death, those who survive are injected with a cocktail of hyper-narcotics that makes them lose their minds with pleasure.

Should they not give in, Azula performs a ritual that bind their soul with Slaanesh's power through intercourse.

Two of them were unbound and given swords. Azula grabbed a whip and cracks it while shouting, "Begin!"

The two charge yelling, the first thrusts downwards while the second dodges before slicing the first's throat. The first barely manages to slash the second's cheek before falling dead.

Azula smirks, "Good. Next?"

Out of the 20 gathered, 12 survived, the last two due to Azula liking their spirits.

"Apothecaries'?" She asked, the ones in question step forwards. Various males of differing sizes and shapes wearing leather skintight outfits with many hooks dug deep in pale flesh and a multitude of cylinders containing fluids of different color and effects.

They drew out gun like syringes and rammed the needle into their throats, the red glowing fluid draining from the bulbs of the syringe.

Almost all of the women succumbed instantly, their bodies arching, heat growing inside as if they were bursting with sensations. Eyes rolling back into sockets, joints bending, fingers grasping, their fluids boiling of pleasure, screaming moans of submission echoing through the room. All of them collapsed in prone positions onto the floor, intoxicated with lust and desire.

Except one.

The sole sane woman left was rather tall and thin, had short blond bob-cut hair and blue eyes, her figure somewhat sizable, thought that can be fixed. She had a flushed expression but gritting her teeth trying to resist the urges birthing inside her.

"So, you survived." Azula smirks as she strokes the sole girl's hair, "What's your name?"

The blonde girl peeped at the strokes, her body still hypersensitive, "Reika. My name is Reika."

Azula's smirk morphs into a grin, speaking into her ear in a soft yet extremely husky and sultry voice, "Well, Reika. Today will be the day you will forever remember."

She takes Reika's hand and walks her to the inter chambers.

The purple walls aligned with pearl and diamond, many pillars of marble craved in intricate details unknown to most civilizations, silken beds with many lavender candles burning flames of pink, orange, and purple, the alter sat upon a hill of amethyst with a violet pentagram on the floor.

"Tell me Reika," Azula asks as she sheds her robes, revealing her unnatural beauty, "What are you feeling?"

Said blonde girl looked incredibly embarrassed at seeing a naked woman, "Confused. Mostly sexually."

"Then don't worry about it." Azula says Reika, wrapping an arm around her seductively, "You don't need to worry about anything ever again. I'll do all your thinking for you. Just let me have you and everything will be so much better."

While Azula whispers these promises, she rips the girl's clothes of her, letting the aroma filled air caress her skin and invade her nose.

She pulls Reika close to her, who squeaks out a moan at the skin on skin contact. Reika whispers, "Yes. Have me. Have me, mistress."

Azula smirks before flipping Reika to the floor of the alter. Before said girl could react, the priestess pinned her down. Her breasts squishing against Reika's as the priestess prepares her ritual.

As she pins Reika, a spikey phallic tentacle rips out from her fold and impales her victim's crotch.

Reika screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure, she twitches as the tentacle squirms inside of her. The blood rushing to her face as red coats Reika's cheeks, her arms wrap around her partner as the pain turns to a euphoria she had never experienced.

Azula grins sadistically, "You know, I've always preferred women over men. But, I especially like you."

She continues to thrust into Reika, the lights growing as the girl feels as if everything pain she ever felt was fading away and replaced with nothing but light and pleasure.

Her sense of reality fading, her perception distorting, she fully gives herself to the feelings. The heat inside her continues to build as she lets herself drown in the feelings.

Though Azula has done this ritual many times, she oddly had not regrown dull to it as other minute pleasures she indulged in. She lost herself to the pleasure as much as Reika did, their bodies moving on their own accord, blind drunk on the feelings as they continue to consummate.

The heat inside her bulged and compressed until she metaphorically burst of the feelings, fluids from both partners ran down the pentagram which then flowed with black light, the Mark of Slaanesh appearing on Reika's back.

They both panted, the black light fading, Azula's normally well kept hair now wild and frizzed, Reika's body now sweaty and more endowed. The High Priestess carries the new christened follower of Slaanesh to the silken beds.

Azula sighed while laying down with Reika, she lost count of how many times she did this to the women she enslaved, though she began to wonder why. Did she want those who were close to her to know the same pain she felt her entire life? Was this a desire born from her descent into excess?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Reika squeeze her left breast, the girl's face utterly plastered with sexual instinct.

"My, still-" Azula was cut off when Reika planted her lips on hers.

She was stunned before she deepened the kiss while embracing the girl.

Many hours later, after climaxing several times, Reika awoke in Azula's arms, hungover on the pleasures, both still stark naked laying on the beds of the inner monasteries in Azula's temple.

"That was..." Reika tried to describe what she felt in all this, but couldn't find any words.

"Can't describe it, can you?" Azula says, her free hand cupping Reika's chin, "I understand. I was like you once, alone, left with nothing, only for Slaanesh to come and give me more than I could ever ask. The same goes for you."

She pulled Reika close, whispering into her ear, "Join me and you will experience that night as many times as you desire."

Reika simply lays her head in Azula's bosom, "There is nothing I'd love more than that."

She sighs tiredly, "Can we rest longer? I don't have the strength to move."

Azula smiles as she agrees and the two fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

It was 3 thousand years since Azula joined Slaanesh in The Warp, though she still looked the same as she did when she indoctrinated Reika. After a while, Azula rarely wore clothing when in her temple, indulging in unimaginable luxury and excess. She lost interest in mundane pleasures and resorted to more extreme ones, her followers taking example and going further into the debaucheries of the extremes.

Reika, however, changed significantly. Her figure had become very shapely with her skin and hair now a light violet, scars of a multitude of shapes and sizes covered her, reminders of her tributes to Slaanesh, yet not distracted from her beauty. She had begun to absolutely relish in all the pleasures Azula herself indulged in and then some. Most of all she loved the thrill of rape and victory the most, as Reika became her most loyal follower, joining her mistress in the multitude of orgies and highs from all different excesses. Like Azula, Reika only wore clothes outside of the temple, forever lost her sense of shame.

Many considered them lovers, with them not denying such a statement as it was hard to.

Azula and Reika indoctrinated dozens of other young women into her cult, all of whom who did not become her guard gave in immediately to the pleasures. Some drowning themselves in substances and blood filled orgies, the more heftier others pigging out to where they lost their ability to walk, and the masochistic ones letting themselves being tortured in various ways they never imagined and loved every minute.

As did Azula. Letting herself go in an eating frenzy, growing fat enough to not be able to move, enjoying the soft and claylike fat made from her body. She often used flesh shaping spells that pulled all the fat off her, letting her do this as many times as she pleases. She began to bath in the blood and organs of her victims as she copulated with Reika and her other Praetorians, mutilating herself just to have more scars, and often let her partner choke her so the experience was more vivid.

She, along with Reika, her Praetorians, and her servants would take innumerable amounts of hyper narcotics and would copulate in violent orgies. the reason none of them died was due to the energies of the Warp. These bathes of blood only grew larger as more women and men joined her cult and indulged themselves with the pleasures given to them.

One day, Azula awoke from another orgy feeling unbearable heat, not from outwards but rather inward. Not heat from a flame but from pleasure, even in all her time in The Warp, she never felt such desire inducing feelings as this.

"A-Apothecary." She could barely force out, though that was enough to alert the nearby apothecary.

Immediately noticing her feverish body heat, he took a blood sample from her using a small machine millennia ahead of her time.

"My." The apothecary whispers, "Your flesh and blood are changing into a new form. Some of your cells have begun to convert into energy while others are separating from the others. As if preparing to shed from you and remake itself into something else."

Azula looked worried for the first time in quite a while, "What should I do?"

"You do nothing." He says, "Go to The Prince. He will bless you once more."

Nodding and using all her will, she stands upwards, moving slow and methodically due to the inward heat, her black bathrobes soaked in sweat.

Suddenly, the palace shifted, the hallway she walked now a stairwell with the exit illuminated in pink mist.

She ascends the stairwell to the exit, which brought her to a sanctum standing on telescoping pillars. The sky a repeating and rhythmic violet, pink, purple, and orange, a figure standing at an alter-like platform.

After so many years of dreaming, Azula finally saw him.

Slaanesh showed himself as an androgynous or hermaphroditic being of unearthly, unnatural, and disturbing beauty. Two pairs of slender horns rise from the god's flowing golden hair, wearing luxuriantly lined, form-fitting armour and bearing a jade scepter said to be his greatest treasure.

He glided his hand through Azula's hair, still fine and combed to high measure, _**"So, you're finally here."**_

His voice both seductive and deep, shattering Azula's resistance to dust and particles.

_**"Your time is now, Azula."**_ Slaanesh says, _**"Your time to ascend."**_

Then she was struck with the feelings increasing, her sweat evaporating into mist, her veins illuminating with energy. Her flesh contorting, she felt her organs liquify then evaporate into the heat, further fueling it's infernal power as the aura Azula first saw when she join The Prince appeared. The aura flared outwards into a person sized inferno

Clothing burned from Azula's body, flaking away like golden dust in a hurricane, leaving her body naked and her flesh blazing with furnace heat, herself monstrously swollen with power. Spectral flames of shimmering pink and purple licked around her body, a hungry fire waiting to consume others the moment their focus slipped.

_**"It is happening."**_ Slaanesh said, _**"Your power has grown beyond what your shell can handle. To ascend, your shell must be destroyed."**_

Azula growled as the energy continues to flow upwards into The Warp. She grabs a sword and thrusts it deep into her abdomen and forced it downwards, making a large gash. Instead of blood, she bleed light. Cracks began to form from the gash that spread across her entire body, purple lighting began flowing from the sky and into the cracks. Her soul burning bright and hot like shooting stars as she plunges ever deeper into the psychic maelstrom that is Slaanesh.

"YES!" Azula screamed, "TAKE MY HUMANITY AWAY! EVERYTHING THAT I WAS PROMISED, EVERYTHING I GAVE, I AM WILLING! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL!"

The cracks spread to every part of her body, large and small, expanding with light blazing. The shell exploded in light, slowly shimmering, revealing a figure.

It was Azula, naked and pristine, her body unsullied by any of the mawkish ornamentations with which she had defaced her flesh, as perfect as the day her mother had first conceived her. Azula's back arched and her bones split with gunshot cracks. Her flesh, once so perfect, now ran fluid and malleable, her form molding and remolding as though an invisible sculptor pressed and worked her like clay upon a wheel.

Azula's legs, extended like the man of Vitruvius, ran and lengthened, fusing together in a writhing serpent's tail, the skin thickening and sheening with reptilian scales and segmented plates of chitnous armour. A burst of lavender flame streamed outward with pink tendrils of energy twitching and slashing.

Azula had destroyed her mortal shell. This was an immaterial avatar composed of Warp energy, of light and heat, of soul and desire. What was being done here was an act of will, a creature birthing itself through its own desire to exist. Azula's face was a mask of agonised rapture, a pain endured for the pleasure it promised.

Two obsidian horns erupted from Azula's brow, curling forward over her skull, her neck length ebony black hair lightening into a ivory shade of purple, leaving her perfect face as unsullied as the most innocent child. The skin of her upper half turned leather-like before the same chitnous plates grew outwards, forming the works of an impervious armor. Black and purple feathered wings burst from her backside. Azula ascended into Chaos, a princess of the Neverborn, a lady of the Ruinous Powers, the chosen and beloved Champion of Slaanesh.

_**"Welcome, Azula."**_ Slaanesh said, _**"You are now among the daemonkind."**_

The newly christened Daemon Prince panted, unfathomably drunk from the sheer power she felt her transformation birth, staring in awe at her naga-like body.

"Power." Azula whispered before shouting, "OVERFLOWING WITH POWER!"

She screamed that with violet flames shooting skyward from her hands.

Slaanesh smirks in both pride and amusement, _**"You seem pleased."**_

"I am." Azula breathes, looking at her clawed hand, "This is more than I could ever imagine."

_**"Indeed."**_ He said, _**"You now have more power than any of your former allies could ever fathom, not bound by anything anymore. You are now free to do as you please as long as you are loyal."**_

The Dark Prince left, leaving Azula alone on the alter-like platform.

The new Daemon Prince then began giggling before bursting into a childish squealing cheer. At long last, she has the power she was promised and soon her own kingdom for her to rule an eternity. At some level, Azula felt as if she had been in the womb again or rather she only now left. That life in her old world a dream and that dream was now over.

She knew her new life was utterly magnificent, and she also knew it was about to get so much better.

* * *

Azula sat on her new throne overlooking her new kingdom, The Daemon World known as La'Magra, a chaotic yet beautiful world. The sky coated with clouds in a multitude of dark colors woven together like the finest of art, vast cities of pearling white glimmer in the lights leaking from the clouds as if made of a million diamonds. White raptor-like beast soar in the skies like a rain of ivory, the streets filled with women and hermaphrodites participating in countless orgies.

She remembered how her followers reacted, they felt as though they were truly bless by Slaanesh, with their loyalty to both her and him becoming absolute.

Her cult grew and grew across La'Magra, the desires and excesses of her millions of followers succumbed to absolute depravity, all forms of civility and restraint lost to time. Children born into the cults were only taught of the depravities needed to sate the prince, often aging into adults rapidly and joining in the excesses.

Entire civilization collapsed due to Azula's conquests, mass slaughter and raping became commonality to her followers, indoctrinating little girls and watching them grow into depraved hedonists who served her to the ultimate. Males where often slaves or apothecaries, though they did not mind such a thing.

Reika and the other Praetorians no longer needed to lead conquests, though they did not care as that allowed them to let go of everything and become absolute monsters of experience. They would often eat until they grew fatter than the biggest of cows only to lose the weight via Flesh Shaping when they felt like it, ingest a thousand types of narcotics every hour for more highs, slaughter multitude of innocents, cover themselves in their victim's blood and organs and copulate while still bloody. Most of the time, they would sleep on the palace floors, cover in blood, organs, and semen. Large grub-like worms would swallow them whole, soaking them in warm fluids and squeezing them in walls of flesh that drove them mad with ecstasy. Narcotics and alcohol were wide spread and frequently used, with many adding various chemicals to enchant the highs and intoxications.

Back to Azula, her palace was of gold, sliver, platinum, hallways decorated with statues of diamond, ruby, and sapphire, tiles of fine minerals woven into awe-inducing patterns, intricate murals of in.

To her and Slaanesh's surprise, she could change her daemon form though unknown means. She could morph into a monstrous serpent*, turn her serpentine lower half into three pronged talons with the same chitinous material, morph into a gigantic phoenix-like raven, or return to her form before she ascended, only now more endowed and with an aura that broke any resistance against her.

Azula continued to impress Slaanesh with how much depravity she would commit in his name, as did Reika.

She would indulge in any excess, no matter how depraved, disgusting, or bizarre. She never minded losing her humanity, for without it, she felt more pleasure than she could ever imagine, any thoughts of leaving Slaanesh forever gone from her mind never to return, her vanity and lust had grown to heights that surprised herself, though she no longer cared. She was given everything, unimaginable luxury, servants, an army of loyal followers, her own kingdom with no opposing forces to challenge her rule.

Now, she felt truly free.

But then she felt something, something that she did not feel for so many years. She sat up from her throne and slithered to a nearby mirror, wonder what's wrong with her.

Then she saw it, her purple scaled face, her serpentine lower half, the wings of feathered pleasure grown from her.

In that moment, she remembered. She remembered after indulging herself in all manner of pleasures, she remembered what and who she once was.

"By the Gods," She whispers in tears, "What have I become?"

For the first time in 12 thousand years, the being once known as Azula, princess of the Fire Nation began to cry.

"It doesn't matter." Someone says behind her.

It was 7.11 feet tall with a dark blue triangular banded long robes with black boots, leggings and gloves, it's frame bone thin and lean, a hemispherical device engrained on it's back, the face green with ruby eyes with crystalline sheen and insect-like antenna bending back at the ends at a sharp angle, and the symbol of Tzeentch engraved on the chest.

Azula quickly wiped her eyes before glaring at the visitor who remained unfazed.

"Hmm. Emperor Zim." She sneered, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Save your pathetic hatred, wretch." Zim also sneered, "The Undivided have called for us to a... meeting per se."

"Oh, them?" Azula groans, "Words cannot describe how much I loath them."

"Something we agree on." Zim said to himself, before continuing, "Much as I loath to admit it, they hold more power than us. Gather your forces, we will all meet in the Eye of Terror."

The Emperor of the Irken Empire left, with Azula looking distainfully at the sections of The Undivided.

"Hmmm." Azula said mostly to herself, "Mandy, you motherfucker, let's see what you have planned."

* * *

***Think of Olivkan from Buffy the Vampire Slayer mixed with The Giant Serpent from Gods of Egypt.**


End file.
